Evanescente
by Jillian Nox
Summary: Conjunto de one-shots basados en el nuevo álbum de Evanescence. Primer capítulo: Lost. "Con las manos temblorosas, colocó el último dado de la torre que había construido toda la mañana; ésta, se tambaleó unos segundos antes de desplomarse ante sus ojos."


¡He vuelto! Después de ausentarme todo el año 2011 =D! Tengo una idea en mente, ya que estoy volviendo a leer Death Note —incluido Another Note— y medio deprimida por asuntos familiares.

La idea surgió después de ponerme triste por no poder ir al concierto de Evanescence el 25 de este mes, pero las penas con pan son menos… así que mejor me inspiré en su nuevo álbum y repentinamente, después de jugar juegos MelloNear, la idea surgió. Serán aproximadamente 16 one-shots independientes, las ideas ya están, sólo falta retocarlas un poquito. Comenzaré con este fic en un rating T —por nuestro fallecido Mello y su linda boquita :3— pero irá subiendo, ya que más de la mitad serán de rating MA.

En fin, les dejo el primero; perdonen los errores, si tienen críticas no duden en darlas, me harán muy feliz :D!

**Disclaimer: Death Note no me pertenece… no soy tan creativa y ni dibujar un gato sin que salga deforme puedo xD**

**_Título: _**_Lost_

**_Total de palabras: _**_1,616_

**_Rating:_**_ T_

**_Pairing:_**_ MelloNear_

**_Summary: _**_"Con las manos temblorosas, colocó el último dado de la torre que había construido toda la mañana; ésta, se tambaleó unos segundos antes de desplomarse ante sus ojos."_

**_Género: _**_Romance&Tragedy_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lost<strong>_

Y repentinamente todo pareció desaparecer ante sus ojos; se quedó pasmado, como si estuviera congelado tratando de procesar la información que acababa de recibir.

—¿Qué has dicho, Halle? —exclamó Lester, mientras que por la otra línea Gevanni daba a conocer que Mikami tenía escondida la verdadera Death Note.

El comandante alzó la mano frente al monitor que mostraba al joven de cabellos negros, a sabiendas de que entendería que algo estaba mal.

—Mello está muerto, Lester —y la voz de la mujer de cabellera platinada sonó distante, casi como si fuera irreal, un sueño... ¡Oh, cómo deseaba que todo esto fuera una pesadilla de la cual despertaría en cualquier momento!

_Mello está __**muerto**_.

La frase sonaba cada vez más cruel a medida que se repetía en su mente. Aquel rubio mal hablado que, aparentemente era invencible, había sido asesinado por uno de los lacayos de Kira.

El chico de cabellos blancos comenzó a juguetear inconscientemente con el dado que tenía entre los dedos.

—Gevanni —musitó el joven detective, sin molestarse siquiera en alzar la cabeza—, reemplaza por completo la Death Note y tráela al cuartel.

—Near… —intervino Lester, mas el aludido le interrumpió.

—En cuanto a ti, quiero que acompañes a Halle a traer el cuerpo de Mello… si es posible también el de Matt. Tengan mucho cuidado, no nos podemos permitir más bajas.

—Muy bien.

Gevanni cortó la comunicación y Halle procedió a hacer lo mismo después de darle su localización a Lester, el cual salió de inmediato, no sin antes mirar preocupado a _N_ quien al parecer se había desconectado de la realidad: Perdido dentro se sí mismo.

Todo quedó en silencio y Near se dio cuenta de que lo había perdido todo: Primero a L, luego Matt y ahora…

—Mello —pronunció con voz aparentemente carente de emociones, como la que había utilizado para nombrarle cuando vino por aquella vieja foto que el mismo rubio dejó sobre la cama del sucesor de L antes de marcharse para siempre del orfanato. Nunca entendió las razones detrás de aquella acción y estaba seguro de que él tampoco las comprendió del todo.

Aun recordaba la cara escandalizada del gamer al ver que su mejor amigo le había dejado su única foto a su supuesto rival; pero claro, el pelirrojo guardó silencio cuando Near le prometió cigarros por todo un año junto al nuevo juego de _Call of Duty_; ese mismo día, el albino tomó una pluma y garabateó al reverso de la fotografía las palabras _Dear Mello_, con la muda esperanza y súplica de verlo de nuevo algún día.

Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, casi haciéndose daño. El saber que ya nunca lo volvería a ver provocó que su mente deseara atormentarlo.

Recordó cuando lo volvió a ver, cara a cara… no como la conversación que sostuvieron el día que tomó a Halle como rehén. Todavía sentía la suave textura de la piel quemada en aquel rostro antes impecable; el que esos ojos color aguamarina antes llenos de vida y anhelos se encontraban fríos… vacíos, casi sin emoción que no fuera la ira y el rencor acumulado durante esos cuatro largos años no lo sorprendió.

"—_¿A qué debo tu visita, Mello? —había preguntado secamente, a los que su autoproclamado rival soltó una risa desganada._

—_Vine a despedirme… y a decirte que tu plan es una sentencia de muerte —musitó de manera áspera, para después agarrar el brazo del menor, ejerciendo más presión de la necesaria al levantarle y girarlo, sin soltarle ni un momento._

_Los ojos grises de Near encararon a Mello por primera vez después de que éste se marchara de Wammy's House._

—_Tu rostro…_

—_Puedes deducir lo que sucedió por ti mismo —espetó con sorna, sin dejarle terminar su oración. El líder de la SPK comenzó a juguetear con uno de sus blancos bucles y justo cuando iba a abrir la boca para hablar, fue interrumpido._

—_Halle me lo dijo —tan franco, tan directo… tan Mello._

_Apartó bruscamente su cabello del rostro, descubriendo aun más su cicatriz._

—_Oh, ya veo —respondió secamente, paseando la mirada por el rostro del mayor, el cual al percatarse de ello ladeo el rostro, impidiendo que siguiera haciéndolo._

—_¡Mierda, deja de mirarme! —el joven del pijama le ignoró._

—_No creo que ese sea el motivo de tu visita. No eres el tipo de persona que se expone a ser atrapado para hacer su buena obra del día… dar consejos no está en tu naturaleza, menos si éstos van dirigidos hacia a mi persona._

_Y era cierto, el rubio era incontrolable. Si necesitaba hacer algo lo hacía, legal o ilegal, sin doblegarse ante las reglas ni sentir compasión… mucho menos misericordia._

—_No era un riesgo… tu empleada me dio fecha, hora y lugar para hablar contigo así que, no me expuse a nada —eso explicaba por qué se encontraba ahí justo cuando Gevanni se encontraba siguiendo a Teru y el por qué Halle había insistido tanto en que Lester le acompañara a recabar la información necesaria para mantener vigilada a Takada._

_Y repentinamente, el adicto al chocolate sonrió, como cuando planeaba una travesura que terminaría con un Roger furioso._

—_Y sí, más que por caridad he venido llevarme algo tuyo… —afianzó su agarre en el brazo del más joven. Repentinamente lo atrajo hasta a él, provocando que sus cuerpos quedaran cerca, peligrosamente cerca._

_Near respiró ese característico olor a chocolate amargo y cuero que el rubio despedía, incluso distinguió un poco de olor a tabaco en su ropa —cosa que atribuyó a Matt._

_El mayor se inclinó lo suficiente como para rosar la oreja del más pequeño._

—… _Tu dignidad —susurró en su oído, antes de inclinarse aun más._

_Near permaneció impasible, pero casi juraría que el latir de su corazón se escuchaba fuerte y claro, aun más cuando inesperadamente el otro capturó sus labios._

_Lo besó, no con dulzura como se esperaría que fuera el primer beso, sino con un salvajismo tan brusco que era casi inhumano._

_Sus labios se movían dominantes sobre los del albino, que no respondió, cosa que provocó que Mello se enfureciera. Las grandes manos se colaron bajo el blanco pijama y por un momento el menor deseó que se quitara los guantes para poder sentir piel contra piel._

_Soltó un quejido cuando las manos se acercaron peligrosamente al elástico del pantalón, entreabriendo los labios como un reflejo involuntario, cosa que fue aprovechada al máximo por el rubio. La húmeda lengua se coló en su boca, inundando su paladar con el sabor del chocolate que tanto lo caracterizaba, palpando todo lo que había en su camino e intentando enredarse con la contraria, para obligarle a responder a su roce._

_Justo cuando Near comenzaba a corresponder, el contacto cesó._

_Mello soltó una amarga carcajada antes de liberar de golpe el brazo del detective; con lo que no contaba era que éste le sujetara el rostro atrayéndole nuevamente hacia a él para unir sus ya húmedos labios otra vez, de manera más lenta y seductora, pausadamente… casi como si estuviera armando uno de sus puzles y ambas bocas encajaran a la perfección. Su rival le respondió con fuerza, tratando de tomar el control… mas el contacto no duró mucho._

_En un acto desesperado por parte del albino, éste enredo sus pálidos dedos en las suaves hebras de ese largo y lacio cabello dorado, presionando sus mejillas con fuerza._

_El rubio sintió como si el calor de la explosión volviera a él cuando la mano del chico apretó su cicatriz: fue un dolor punzante, como si miles de agujas se clavaran en la piel quemada de su rostro, rompiendo por completo el momento._

_Haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para alejarse del deseo, colocó ambas manos en el pecho del más pequeño, empujándolo son más fuerza de la necesaria para separarlo, provocando a su vez que el aludido derrumbara al caer, su recién construida cuidad de Lego._

_Mello le dio la espalda, incapaz de encararlo después de hacer cedido ante él. Sentía el calor de la sangre que bombeaba su acelerado corazón agolparse en sus mejillas._

—_Adiós —y sin más, se marchó dejando a Near agitado, confundido y escuchando el eco de sus botas resonando en el pasillo."_

Con las manos temblorosas, colocó el último dado de la torre que había construido toda la mañana; ésta, se tambaleó unos segundos antes de desplomarse ante sus ojos.

Golpeó el piso, tratando de librarse de la opresión en su corazón, la dificultad para respirar, el vacío en su interior y las cálidas lágrimas que resbalaban libremente por sus mejillas, delineando su rostro antes estoico; mas ahora desfigurado por el dolor. No le sorprendería el saber que todo había sido plan del mismo Mello: Un cruel plan para besarlo y dejar su aroma, roce y piel tatuados en su cuerpo, clavados muy en el fondo de su ser… como un tortuoso recordatorio de que nunca jamás iba a suceder.

Si fuera un fiel creyente como alguna vez lo fue el adicto al chocolate, se reconfortaría al pensar que éste estaría mofándose de él, ya fuera en el cielo, el purgatorio e inclusive en el limbo.

La muerte del ex-mafioso significaba su victoria… un triunfo falso, ya que como siempre, éste se encargo de sabotearlo: lo salvó, muy a sabiendas de que Near estaría demasiado afectado con sus acciones como para disfrutar la caída de Kira.

Y en algún rincón de su cabeza, la risa de Mello repiqueteó insistente en sus oídos, satisfecha, al a par que sus lágrimas se mezclaban con el montón de dados esparcidos en el suelo.

—Ganaste esta vez… —y admitir la derrota nunca fue tan duro, puesto que ahora la revancha era completamente imposible.

"_Too __**lost**__ to lose. Don't fight my tears 'cause they feel so good"_

—Secret Door, Evanescence.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Qué opinan?<strong>_

_**~Jillian Nox (Jane Tyrs, Saya Tyrs, Saya-Winry…)**_


End file.
